


Kira Femslash Week Drabbles

by Kelmikiti



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelmikiti/pseuds/Kelmikiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution to the Kira femslash week of 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 Favourite Ships

Malia was tapping on the window, biting on her lip. Usually Kira wasn’t this deep in sleep, and usually she didn’t lock her window. 

"Kira", she whispered, "Kira please, I can’t sleep." 

She rapped on the window a little bolder. She was starting to feel cold too, in her flanel nighties. Finally Malia heard Kira fumbling around her room and to the window. 

"I’m sorry, Malia", Kira said, helping her through the window. Malia hugged Kira as tight as she could and peppered kisses on her neck. Kira smiled sleepily and drifted them to the bed. 

Kira settled under the covers before Malia slid in and they hugged one another. 

"Thanks Kira", Malia murmured as she was falling asleep.

"I love you", Kira whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 Rare Pairs

_I went away for a year and Derek packshacks with a werecoyote, a kitsune, a bansee and there’s a werejaguar involved somehow?_ Cora was pouring cereal and watching the patchwork pack interact with each other. The only one she hadn’t seen was Kira, but she was coming over soon, according to Derek.

Cora opened the fridge and reached for the milk, to find none.

"Derek, milk’s out!" Cora groaned as the front door opened.

"Good thing that I brought some!" Cora’s head snapped up to look at the girl. Her black hair was on double braids and she was wearing her over-sized lacrosse shirt and some skinny jeans. Cora gave her a look from head to toe and was struck by a pull towards her. She smiled at Cora timidly and came over to the kitchen island.

"Hi, I’m Kira, here’s the milk", she said, "you must be Cora."

Cora nodded and took the milk, absolutely staring at Kira shamelessly.

"Cora", she stuttered then and managed a small smile and Kira smiled back.

Maybe packshacking was a better idea than she had thought before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Future

As Kira was walking along the housing corridors, she was holding her new obsidian tail in her hand. It was her third and she’d worked for it too. College and helping out Scott with things that go bump in the night wasn’t a cakewalk, but she managed.

Fumbling one-handed with the lock of her dorm room, she was smiling wide, proud of herself. Finally the lock gave way and she almost fell into the room. 

“Oh, I didn’t know you’d still be here”, Kira said, looking at Allison. Allison was staring at her wardrobe, half clad. 

“Hey! I’m glad you’re here, help me pick out a shirt?” Allison said, walking the short distance to her and kissing Kira on the cheek. Kira nodded. Then she dropped her bag but still clasped the tail firmly in her hand as she hugged Allison tight. 

“What’s that?” Allison asked. She could feel something hard against her back.

“I got my new tail”, Kira said, biting her lip. 

“Really? Can I see it? And can I hold it?” Allison smiled back, as she withdrew slightly so Kira could show her.

“Here”, Kira said, handing over the tail. Allison ran her fingers over the stone and she smiled down at it. 

“I’m really proud of you, Kira”, Allison said, stepping close again, pressing a kiss on her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - Polyamory

“Just my luck”, Kira said, trying to pry apart the elevator doors, “As if I wasn’t late enough for my curfew.” 

Lydia shrugged at that, “That’s not gonna help, we’re going to be stuck here.”

Kira groaned and looked around. Allison was sitting on the ground with Lydia in her lap.

“You can just call your mom and say you decided to come over with us to study?” Allison suggested. The pack meeting had run too late, but maybe Kira could salvage breaking curfew, if she turned it into a study sleepover. Her mom would probably be happy that she was spending time out of the house, and out of pack business.

 

A few minutes and an awkward conversation later, Kira sat on the floor across from the two girls.

“So what do we do now? Wait for someone to realize that the elevator doesn’t work? In a building that houses one person?” Kira asked.

“Well… Scott and Stiles are still up with Derek”, Allison said, but Lydia shook her head with a small laughter.

“Oh they’re not coming out until the morning”, Lydia lifted an eyebrow and wiggled it at them both. Allison burst into laughter and rewarded Lydia with a small kiss.

 

 

It had been a long half an hour and Lydia had decided to pry into Kira’s private life.

“Is there anyone? You’ve been so alone after Scott”, Lydia tilted her head, “Because we’ve been thinking…”

“Oh my god, Lydia, here?” Allison looked to Kira who was beyond confused.

“No, there’s no one. What’s this about anyways?”

“Well, we both really like you”, Lydia said, ignoring Allison.

“I like you guys too?”

“No I mean, _really_ like you”, Lydia said, getting on her hands and knees and started toward Kira.

“I-I-“, Kira stuttered as Lydia kissed her crawling into her lap. Kira returned the kiss, but withdrew to look at Allison, who was smiling.

“We were wondering if –“ Allison said and Kira nodded.

“Yes”, She said kissing Lydia again, lifting her off her lap. Then she crawled to Allison and kissed her too, “Yes.”

 

 

 

“Oh and you just have to use your Kitsune electric shock and we’ll be out of here in no time”, Lydia winked, wiping her lipstick from Kira’s face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 – Trope – “We had sex and you acted weird about it and now I’m terrified to talk to you because I don’t want to her you regret it”

The minute Kira spotted Lydia in the stands, she started planning her escape route. Her lacrosse stuff was next to Scott’s, which was right where Lydia was.   
It wasn’t that she didn’t want to talk to Lydia. It was a delicate subject of Lydia running out of Kira’s house after they’d had sex. She didn’t even say anything. She had just left.  
Kira remembered how Lydia had moaned under her touch. How her pretty hair had fanned over the pillow. How Lydia had bit her lip raw and mewled with pleasure. And then she’d left without a word. So wait, scratch that she definitely didn’t want to talk to Lydia.  
“Kira!” Scott called as Kira was just standing still. She hadn’t noticed that practice had ended, “We’re all going to Stiles’ place for pizza, you coming?”   
“No”, she answered bluntly. She ran to get her stuff, and before Lydia could even open her mouth, Kira was gone.

“Kira, wait!” Lydia called in the corridor the next morning, “please!” Kira sped her steps swearing to herself that she had heard remorse in Lydia’s voice. She hurried into the classroom and sat down. Lydia came to the door and signaled Kira out but Kira pretended not to see. 

“I think you need to talk to Lydia”, Malia said, sitting down next to Kira. Kira had stopped eating lunch in the cafeteria and was outside, reading a book.   
“What makes you say that?” Kira asked, her voice faltering. Malia shrugged.  
“I just think you two should talk.” 

“Kira you can’t run away from me forever!” Lydia was running to catch Kira up before she got inside her house. Her heels clacked against the pavement as Kira was fumbling with the lock of her front door. Lydia’s hand touched her shoulder gently and Kira knew she had lost.   
“Well?” Kira asked, turning around.   
“I’m sorry I ran out on you like that”, Lydia said, voice full of concern, “I’m just really bad at relationship stuff, after Jackson that is…”   
Kira was staring at Lydia. She didn’t know what to say. Relationship? Lydia was sorry? But did she regret sleeping with Kira?  
“So you’re saying?”  
“I’m really sorry, I never meant to run away”, Lydia smiled a little, “It just happened, and I really liked being with you. I wouldn’t mind being with you more.”  
Kira’s whole face lit up  
“Really?”  
Lydia leant in for a kiss.  
“Really.”


End file.
